prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS28
Is episode 28 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Summer vacation is almost over, and Saki and Mai decide to go on a trip to ride to the end of the line with the train. Next day, Saki was late, because she took too long to make lunch. But she actually got iit in time before the train drived away. Mai wasn't worried, and knew, that Saki will come. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Ms Shitataare got a new plan about defeating Pretty Cure, and was teasing Goyan, calling him Go-chan. At the train, Saki and Mai were excited. Later, when they were left alone, Moop and Fuup got out and started playing. Flappy tried stopping them, but then the train stopped, and the dors opened. Moop, Fuup and Flappy got accidentally kicked out. Saki tried chacing them, but the train closed door, and Saki was left outside with the mascots. Mai asked to open the door, but the conductor didn't listened. They decided to meet at next stop, but the next train doens't come for another hour. Saki decided to take a bus. In next stop, Mai wanted to get out, but the conductor didn't stopped - the train only started going faster. Mai tried asking the conductor to stop it, but the conductor didn't minded her at all. Saki came by bus, but Mai was not here. Then Flappy and Choppy felt evil presence. Saki was running to the place Mai was. The train didn't stopped even at next stop. Then the cunductor was revealed to be actually Ms Shitataare. The train got into tunnel, and Ms Shitataare took Mai to her own world. Then she summoned uzaina. Saki was following Mai and saw strange light in the tunnel. Meanwhile, Uzaina flooded almost whole field, and Mai was on little island. Ms Shitataare said, that there's no way Saki can reach this place, and Saki reached electrified wall. FLappy said her to feel Mai and Choppy, because they are on the other side of this wall. The water level near Mai's little island has rised over her head, but she still refused to tell the location of the Fountain of Sun. Saki kept trying to break the wall by attacking it, but she was just pushed back all the time. Then everyone combined their power, and din't gave up. The wall gave up, and the 4 of them have passed through. Ms Shitataare was about to drown Mai, but Saki came. The 2 of them transformed. Uzaina started attacking, and then caught the 2 cures. Ms Shitataare kept calling them weaklings, and the 2 freed themselves, and together with Moop and Fuup combined their powers to use Spiral Heart Splash, and defeated uzaina. Later, the 2 girls were sitting on the bench, and eating Saki's tamagoyaki. Then Mai said, that she also made some tamagoyaki. Saki said, that they still made some great summer memories, and Mai said she won't forget the taste of tamagoyaki she ate today. Neither will Saki. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star